


icicles

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceit does a blep, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Snow, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit's cold again.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 17
Kudos: 226





	icicles

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "cold"

Deceit glares balefully at the peaceful winter scene in front of him, tucking his gloved hands up under each arm for warmth and hissing to express his displeasure. He's so cold he almost wishes that he and the other Dark Sides still remained in the shadowy corners of Thomas's mind. Then he remembers his boyfriends and has to begrudgingly admit it's worth it. Speaking of one of his boyfriends...

"What's wrong, Dee Dee?" Remus asks, plopping down in the snow next to him. He's only wearing his usual costume and Deceit has to wonder, in a horrified sort of way, how the side hasn't turned into a green icicle.

"I'm freezing, that's what," he complains.

"Oh, Dee Dee," Remus says in sympathy, then yells across the expanse of white, where Roman, Patton, and Virgil are constructing a snow fort. Logan is absently assisting. "Lo Lo!"

"Yes?" Logan asks, looking up from his task and pushing his slipping glasses up his nose. "What is it?"

"Dee's cold," Remus explains.

"Well, no wonder, he is sitting in the snow," Logan says, coming over and tugging Deceit up from his sprawled position in the snow. "You feel very cold, Dee," Logan says, brown eyes full of warm concern. "I think you should go inside."

"But-" Deceit protests, his eyes downcast. It's not that he doesn't want to go inside. He does. But to do so alone... Remus seems to sense his inner turmoil because he drapes a heavy arm around Deceit's shoulders and pulls him closer.

"I'll come with you," Remus coaxes.

"And I," Logan adds. Deceit's face heats up, almost painfully.

"But you were having fun out here," he says. "I couldn't-"

"I promise, I would much rather spend time with you," Logan says, tucking a strand of hair back under Deceit's hat. "You know that I'm not one for these sorts of activities."

"And I can just rain down beating hearts on Roman later!" Remus chirps. "It's _fine_ , Dee Dee."

"Well..." Deceit hesitates. The bite of the icy wind swirling around him decides him. "All right," he settles on. "If you're sure."

"We are," Logan assures him. "I'll go tell the others that we're taking you inside. Patton wondered if you would be all right in these temperatures anyway."

"Apparently not," Deceit says. Remus guides him back into the warmth of the main house, settling him on the sofa and peeling off his snow-soaked outer garments. Remus snaps himself into a dry version of his own outfit and Deceit finds himself burrowing into Remus's side for comfort, his arm thrown over Remus's middle, by the time Logan enters the room, already re-dressed in his own usual outfit.

"Are you feeling better?" Logan asks, sitting on the other side of Deceit. He's not quite as warm as Remus, but it's still more than enough, and Deceit sighs happily, finally thawing out from his venture outside, his tongue creeping out in a tiny blep, as he nods.

"Good," Remus says fervently. "I thought you were gonna turn into an icicle and then get smashed into ice pieces and that would be a disaster and-"

"I'm fine, Remus," Deceit says, gently cutting him off. "Thank you."

"Would you like to watch something?" Logan asks, motioning toward the television. Deceit nods.

"A documentary on snakes, please?" He requests. A rare smile graces Logan's features.

"As you wish," he says.


End file.
